


I Know What You Did This Summer

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy walked with her friends as they reminisced about their summer.





	I Know What You Did This Summer

Buffy walked with her friends as they reminisced about their summer.   
“So have you seen Giles?” Willow asked.   
“Why would I do that?” Buffy replied quickly. “I see him at school.” 

Buffy remembered her and Giles’ bodies pressed together as they had kissed passionately. The soft feeling of his hair as she had run her fingers through it, the feeling of his lips as they traced a path down her neck, the warmth of his tweed jacket that he wore despite the heat.   
If her friends noticed that Buffy had zoned out for a moment, they didn’t comment on it.


End file.
